


[Podfic] Lassiter's Little Wifey

by dodificus



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shawn as the perfect cop's wife only I guess I read that as Shawn frets a lot and there is sex. Anyway, Shawn deals with the idea of being a cop's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lassiter's Little Wifey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lassiter's Little Wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162389) by [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper). 



**Length:** 1:38:45

 **File Size:** 106 MB (mp3) | 44.9 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104238.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201105014.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted May 2nd 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/290662.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
